


In Love at The Wrong Time.

by psychojosh



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gay, Jealousy, M/M, Sad, confused, joshler - Freeform, um idk., very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychojosh/pseuds/psychojosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh had to push away all his feelings for his best friend after Tyler fell in love with Jenna. It didn't work well, and the love still lurks around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm in love with my best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER  
> I have nothing against Jenna Joseph. I simply do not know her well enough to have a good enough reason to hate her. She seems like a lovely person, and if Tyler's happy, I'm happy (:  
> Enjoy!

Josh Dun's POV

I'm in love with my best friend.

We've been in a band for what, five or six years now? Yeah. That's about it.  
It all started when I first saw him. His small frame, baby face, his chestnut-coloured eyes and his grinning smile.  
That's when it hit me. That's when it all began.  
He sure was a very handsome man, and still is.

For years, my feelings would get stronger, and I'd find every possible way of erasing those feelings. Then I met Debby, who I truly, truly loved and still do love, but I guess it just wont ever be the same love again, as mine for Tyler is. But it was never the same for me. I still wanted Tyler. I wanted to hold him, cuddle him, shower with him, kiss him -dang it- I even wanted to kinda, well, do other things with him. I still do, but there's many problems. He's straight, and worst of all, he's married.  
He's married to a wonderful and beautiful girl called Jenna Black. I love her too, she's one of my closest friends- but that doesn't stop my painingly obvious jealousy, bubbling up inside of me.. 

I guess this is just a little story about how things can actually happen when you work hard for what you want.


	2. "I miss Jenna."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh and Tyler are in Starbucks.  
> Tyler's being quiet, and it bugs Josh.

“I miss Jenna” Tyler said. I didn’t pay attention to him then, just out of plain annoyance.  
“Pass me the ketchup please” He said, stretching his hand towards the table, still looking down at his phone. I did so, and slid the ketchup across the table to Tyler.

“So...” I turned my head to the side, before looking out the window. I wrapped my hands around my coffee which I didn’t realise had already gone cold. Tyler was being deathly quiet, and it bugged me. I looked at Tyler, sighing desperately.   
I needed to hear his voice.  
Had Tyler come all the way to L.A just to go on his phone? Seriously?  
“Tyler” I said quietly.  
No response.  
“Tyler…” I repeated myself.  
No response, once again.  
So I got annoyed.

“Do I even exist, hello?” I said, hiding my anger with a small chuckle that escaped my lips at the most perfect time. Tyler finally put his phone away and looked up, looking around, still not looking at my eyes.  
“Sorry” he finally spoke up. I literally sighed a sigh of relief when he did so.  
“I thought you lost your voice or something. What’s up?” I asked, slightly leaning forwards and supporting my upper body with my elbows. I take this moment to just look at Tyler.  
“I miss Jenna” he said again sadly, glancing at the window next to him. His skin was almost the colour of clay as he glared at the couple outside. I ignored my heart drop in my chest.

“But-T-Uh, Tyler, you came to L.A to have a break from her and hang out with your buds, right? W-Why are you so sad?” I laughed nervously. I was jealous as heck. I carried on with my little act of humour, my stomach churning with hidden anger.  
“I just miss her, Josh.”

I bit the inside of my cheek, and swallowed thickly as I tried to hold back the sudden tears that have nearly come to surface. I sighed, trying to be quiet to avoid any questions from Tyler. Just hearing him talk about her, about how much he misses her when he himself decided to hang out with me, breaks my heart. I hate this. I hate feeling this. I should’ve told him when he wasn’t so serious about having a seriously steady relationship. If I told him, either he’d think about it a lot or make a song (lol), or not come close to me ever again.

But I know myself that that’s not Tyler.

He really tries his best for me, but I think it might be too late now to say anything about my feelings towards him.  
I finally sigh without hiding it.  
“What’s wrong Josh?” Tyler asks, biting his sweater sleeve adorably. He’s cute as heck. It made me smile instantly. Tyler blushed and laughed, making me groan slightly.   
“What was that?” he smiled.  
“I just really…nevermind”

“Come on, tell me Joshie” he made those puppy eyes no one can resist.  
“I just-“ I inhale sharply. “I just really want to cuddle with you” I finally said, laughing slightly.  
I glanced up at him and realised that the pink tint on his cheeks had gone red and spread all over his face.  
“Well, maybe when we get back to yours” he put his straw in his mouth, looking up at me and smiling slightly. I once again sighed, but this time, it was more exaggerated. He is so cute. I seriously understand those fan girls.

I once read the Joshler fan-fiction. I know it’s really off topic, but, it was interesting. Some actually have good plots and are really cute and stuff, but there’s other stuff that makes me blush and stuff…yeah.

We finally finish our drinks, and I stood up, yawning.  
“It’s so hot…” he whined.  
“Did you just say I’m hot?” I laughed, blushing.  
“No. I said that it’s so hot.” He says with a straight face.  
“So you don’t think I’m hot?”  
“I think you’re the only guy I think is hot” Tyler laughed, he said it jokingly.  
I think.

I blush and laugh, and follow him outside. We headed home. And Tyler repeated himself again.

“I miss Jenna”  
This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Telll meee what you think!!! I'll try to post more loll

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> I honestly don't know what I'm doing with this - it has no plan or anything... Well, we'll see how it goes (:


End file.
